Live
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Let's stay together always. That was what she always told them. Yet now, she was gone, forever. "They had to move on... Hatsuharu knew that, yet they couldn't. Not without her."
1. The beginning? Or the end?

**A/N: First Fruits Basket fanfic. Warning: Character death**

A scream echoed through the night. There was blood, so much blood. At first, no one reacted: they were too shocked to do anything. Then, a figure sprinted to the falling girl.

.

"TOHRU!"

.

Something was wrong. Why couldn't she see anything? She tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids' weight seemed to have tripled. She gave up on that, instead focusing on the seemingly never-ending pain.

.

_I was so happy when you smiled_

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey_

.

Someone was begging for her not to give up. She tried to focus on that voice. Who was it? It sounded familiar, and she felt eerily calm.

.

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep_

_Waiting with patience for the spring_

_._

She didn't fall down. That meant someone had caught her. Who? She tried to move her head, but the pain flared up again and she almost drifted into a state of unconsciousness. Black spots danced before her eyes, and she felt her eyelids closing shut. Sleep would be nice right now, and maybe when she woke up from this nightmare, it would all be over. Sleep, with the beautiful relief from the pain.

.

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again_

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today_

.

NO! She wouldn't give up to the temptation. She wasn't one to give up and die just like that.

.

_Although the scars of yesterday remain_

_You can keep on living as much as your heart believes_

.

She was dying. The fact flashed through her mind, and she forced down a wave of panic. She had to open her eyes, she just had to!

Slowly, painfully, her eyelids opened slightly. At first, the world was blurry. Then it focused…

The person holding her… orange hair, red-brown eyes… Kyo?

.

_You can't be born again_

_All though you can change_

.

"I…" she choked. The person to her right hushed her, telling her just to focus on living. Was it Yuki? In her scattered state, she couldn't discern who it was. Kyo was doing the same, telling her..._begging_ her to not give up. But, she had to tell them.

"I…" she tried again. Again, she was reprimanded.

She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell them that… she loved them. She desperately summoned whatever strength she had left.

Slowly, her lips curled into a weak smile as she gave one last sigh before uttering her last words.

"I love you. Good night."

.

_Let's stay together always._

.

"TOHRU!"

* * *

**A/N: I just depressed myself. I just... KILLED TOHRU! HOW COULD I? Anyways (*coughs throat*), this will have multiple short chapters showing some characters' opinions on her death. Review!**


	2. Desperation

It had come out of nowhere. One moment, the cheerful brunette had been talking to Momiji. Then, there was the scream.

The scream, the blood, and the silence.

The worst part of it all was the pleading of the two boys that stood by her side.

.

"Tohru! C'mon, idiot, wake up!" Kyo shook her shoulders over and over again, as if she was simply sleeping and she'd wake up in a moment. He was afraid of what would happen if she didn't wake up. But... she _had_ to wake up!

"Miss Honda, please! Just hold on until the ambulance gets here!" Yuki's eyes were almost wild as he watched his friend's life slipping away from her, "Please!"

The girl's eyes opened slowly, and both of her friends gave a cry of relief.

.

"I…" the girl muttered. She coughed up a lot of blood. Scarlet, ruby colored, blood.

"Save your energy! Just focus on surviving!" Yuki told her. She... _had _to survive. She was Tohru, _their_ Tohru. She could not, _would _not die.

Kyo nodded, his throat not seeming to work for him to say anything else.

.

"I…" she seemed to be losing focus as her eyes' vigor began to fade. Suddenly, she clutched Kyo's arm and forced the last of her words out, her eyes filled with a determination that seemed out of character for the sweet, gentle girl.

.

"I love you. Good night," her hand slipped, and she fell limp.

.

Both of her friends' eyes widened as they watched the girl close her eyes for the last time.

"TOHRU!"

* * *

**A/N: Outsider's perspective of her death... I'm so depressed right now.**


	3. Killed

It had affected all of them greatly, Shigure noted. Tohru's death. Kyo, Yuki, Uo, Hana, Momiji, Hatsuharu... the list went on for line after line.

.

_Tohru's death._

.

Those words stung. Tohru, that sweet, cheerful, bubbly, kind girl… she never deserved to be killed.

.

_Killed._

.

No one knew who murdered her yet: apparently the only clue to the killer was the silver knife found in her body. Why had she been killed? Why _her_ of all people? Why Tohru?

It had affected all of them.

**A/N: I never knew I could write such short chapters.**


	4. Grieving

The house was now quiet. Empty, almost.

.

_ Lonely._

.

Kyo had moved back to the mountains, saying that he would train to beat "that damn rat". Everyone knew that wasn't really true anymore... and he was grieving for Tohru, in his own way.

Yuki had immersed himself in work to find the killer. He rarely came down to see Shigure, except to get his meals and going to school in the morning. That was his way of grieving for Tohru.

.

Both boys did not cry: at the time of the death, at her funeral, or when they visited the cemetery.

They knew that Tohru wouldn't want that.

.

* * *

**A/N: WAH! This is depressing.**


	5. Broken

It hurt. It hurt so much.

Kyo gritted his teeth. He punched the punching bag. Then again. Then again. And suddenly, he was in a rage.

Thoughts swirled around in his head.

_._

_Why did you leave? Why did you leave us? Do you know how much we all miss you? How _I_ miss you?_

_._

She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. Tohru was… Tohru was..

_"Kyo!"_

"Tohru?" he turned around wildly. Behind him was a lone stone path. A breeze picked up a leaf, making it drift towards him.

He was alone.

He stopped punching. He… missed her. That clumsy, foolish, lovable, idiot was gone. _Gone._ He couldn't do anything about it. He had stood there, useless. Unable to do anything as the life drained out of her.

He missed her. He missed her smile. He missed her laughter. He missed her hands: warm, welcoming, always there to comfort him. He missed her.

Something inside him broke that day, and he doubted he would ever get it back.

"Tohru," he whispered, "Why?"

* * *

**A/N: Tohru and Kyo... I actually like Yuki better then Kyo... No offense. He's just more my type. Well, I'm going to sulk in a corner. Good day.**


	6. Smile

Tohru.

That girl was on his mind, always now. Yuki sighed.

.

_"Hey, hey! Yuki, why are you sighing?" the brunette questioned._

_ "I'm just tired, don't worry, Miss Honda," he gave her a polite smile. _

_"Don't sigh then, because you know what?" she gave him a grin, "Sighs let out all of your happiness. Instead, just try to smile!"_

_"Smile?"_

_"Yeah! Like this," she gave him a wide grin, "Now you try!"_

_The corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm fine, but thank you."_

_"Well, I guess you are tired... but Yuki, promise me one thing."_

_"What?" he was startled._

_"Never forget how to smile. You always need to keep smiling, Yuki."_

_._

_Tohru._ A lump was in his throat. Tohru.

The first person outside of their family to _accept_ them. To accept their curse. To accept _him_. And she was gone.

Yuki vowed to find the killer. He knew Kyo was probably doing the same. They'd avenge her.

Avenge? That word pulled him short. No, Tohru wouldn't want that. She wouldn't want them caught up in the past, in revenge, in vengeance. Instead, she'd want them to smile.

To laugh. To _live_.

"Tohru," he whispered. "What do I do now? I don't.. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Well, you CAN count this as Tohru x Yuki if you like it, or you can count it as friendship/grieving. Either way, it IS depressing. (At least to me). I actually like both couples, so it doesn't matter to me much.**


	7. Anniversary

It had been one year. Already? Time passes by so fast… or does it?

.

Every day had been a struggle for Kyo. Tohru… why? He gritted his teeth. Today, he and the rest of the Sohmas, along with Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were going to her grave. Her grave.

It was right next to her mother's. Tohru's mother. She had left them.

.

She had left all of them.


	8. Acceptance

She was closer to them than she ever imagined. Hana had thought she and Uo would be the most affected… yet here they were: the two boys that Tohru had always hung out with.

Hana was always the most calm out of their group of three. No, that's not right… their former group of three. Yet, it was all she could do to keep a straight face whenever her classmates would pat her on the back sympathetically.

They never knew Tohru like she did.

.

Tohru.

.

That name hurt so much. Her best friend, who was the only one to actually reach out to her. To accept her as who she was.

The difference between Hana and the rest of Tohru's friends... was that she accepted that Tohru was gone. She was the first one to stop moping. Instead, she began to talk more frequently, trying to fill in the gap in their hearts where Tohru had been.

.

Hana knew.

.

Tohru was gone. And she wasn't coming back.


	9. Healing

He felt guilt. Undeniable guilt. Momiji was the one who was talking to Tohru when she died. He could have saved her. He could have saved everyone from this nightmare of misery.

He once told Yuki what he thought about himself now. Yuki had gotten mad, saying that Tohru wouldn't want him to think of the what ifs… and instead, she'd want them to move on.

How could he move on? How could _they_ move on?

Tohru was _everything_ to them. She was the sun that lit up their hearts: that taught them to live and love.

_Laugh, Momiji,_ he could almost hear her voice telling him.

The young boy simply bowed his head and tried for a smile.

He'd be strong: for those who were suffering the most, like Kyo and Yuki. He'd be strong enough to take a step forward.

_One step at a time_.

His lips curled up into a smile, "Thank you, Tohru."

He'd wait. Wait, and wait... until the day when everyone's hearts would be healed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you _justanotherdreamgirl_ for your reviews. I'm glad you like the story (because this was my first Fruits Basket one). If you want me to do a perspective on anyone, just ask! Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	10. Black and white

They needed to move on. Hatsuharu knew that, yet…

.

They couldn't.

.

Not without her.

.

It seemed like the world was at a standstill. No, it seemed like their world was at a standstill, while time still cruelly passed. One whole year. A year without smiles and laughter that he had become accustomed to.

He shouldn't have gotten attached to such a pleasure. Everything nice ends eventually. Including that brief period of time filled with happiness. But…

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

_Not everything was black and white_, he reminded himself softly. _The world is cruel and merciless. _

Yet, she had shown him that there was more to the world then just that...

... yes, the world wasn't black _or_ white.

It was grey. There would always be evil in the world: and nothing they could do would change that. But there would always be good in the world: and Tohru was one of those people.

The world wasn't just black and white.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to _The Character's Death_ and _demonpoxxx_ for your reviews! I feel so happy whenever I read new ones.**


	11. Protect

They knew her, Uo noted. More than she ever thought they knew about her.

_ Tohru_. Her mom had taken her in when Uo was in her darkest days. Tohru had shown her the happiness in life. The reason to live.

Now, it was up to her to spread the happiness. Along with everyone else who knew Tohru. They now had to smile and continue on. For her.

It was so hard to. How could she do it so easily? Give a smile that warms up the soul, comforts the mind… she missed Tohru.

Maybe... maybe she couldn't do it like Tohru. No... it wasn't maybe. _No one_ could. But, she had to try. She had to stay strong.

.

Sympathetic looks were given to her as she walked to school every day, but she marched on with a determined expression on her face. Once she reached the classroom, she sat down at her desk, waving cheerfully at Kyo and the Prince, "What's up?"

They both stared at her for a moment, and gave her an almost imperceptible nod, "Hello." "Hi."

They had such a forlorn look on their face.

It was then she knew that they were lost.

They didn't know what to do, to forgive? Or forget?

_They'd find the answer._

They had to forgive themselves, and keep Tohru's memory alive by _living_ themselves.

But until that day when they could move on came, for Tohru's sake, Uo would be strong. She plastered a smile on her face and began chatting with Hana. Her friend, with the oh-so-mysterious eyes, seemed to understand what Uo had decided to do.

She gave Uo a smile, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Uo nodded, thinking to herself as she stared out of the window. _Tohru, do you see us? Are you proud of us?_

She sighed, then straightened up and gave Hana a grin, "Yeah."

Both girls were thinking of their best friend's most beautiful smile. Nothing could ever match up to it, and they knew it. But that smile was gone, and they had to preserve those precious memories and feelings Tohru had tried so hard to protect.

They would protect everyone's happiness, just as Tohru had done.

**A/N: Thank you to _emilybrock101_, _The Character's Death, demonpoxxx, _and _qwerty_ for their supportive reviews. You guys don't know how happy it makes me to know somebody is reading my story. I'm working on Akito's POV, and since I already finished this, I wanted to post it. I REALLY do want to fake Tohru's death, but... this is supposed to be a tragedy story and they've already buried her body... this fanfiction is supposed to show the Sohmas and Tohru's other friends moving forward in Tohru's memory. I'm sorry! But, on the bright side, I'm planning a new Fruits Basket fanfiction (emphasis on planning because I take forever on that). **

**Thanks for reviewing and reading this!**


	12. Fear

**A/N:Okay, so I'm referring to Akito as a guy. No offense intended. I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Akito was... perplexed. That _girl_, who was staying with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki... was _dead?_

He had mixed feelings about that.

Akito was always afraid of dying. There was always a chance to die in everything he saw. A push off the stairs, an accidental shot by a police officer, a stupid cook who couldn't tell what was poisonous and what was not. Or, even worse, he could die from any medical reason.

Dying was the fear that always haunted him. He mused on the fact that the dead _had_ gained something once they died: pure, sweet relief that they could not die again.\

He knew he was fated to die one day, as every human did. Yet, he felt that _he_ was the most afraid of dying. How come Yuki, or Kyo, could easily be more affected by the death of _her_ than any threat Akito made to them? Why did they not fear death?

Not only that... why did _that girl_ not fear him? Why... _whyi_?

Akito's thoughts whirled around in a rage, and he found himself throwing pots, vases, and whatever else he could find around the room.

His clouded thoughts began to clear, and Akito breathed heavily as he stared blankly at the wall.

_Why_ had her death affected _him_ so much?

They always seemed so happy with her. Akito scowled. While he was stuck, cooped up in this... _prison_ of a house, they were always laughing or smiling at each other (stupidly, he might add).

What was love?

What was happiness?

What did Akito _want_ in life? Would he just sit and wait there, surrounded by people yet by himself? Surrounded by his family, who hated him?

Akito almost broke down.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another depressing chapter. And after I had started all the inspiring ones too!**


End file.
